


Idk what to call this lmao

by chanowoey



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Other, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanowoey/pseuds/chanowoey
Summary: Chandler can hear Joey having sex in the other room and can't help himself from jerking off





	Idk what to call this lmao

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it it's bad, well oops.

It's pretty late at night, and Chandler really shouldn't be awake. But it was really difficult to fall asleep when you can hear your friend having sex in the other room. This happens alot, Joey brings a girl home, and they fuck, it never goes anywhere. And usually Chandler is asleep before he can hear any of the sex. But tonight was different. Chandler could hear Joey more than the girl. This sent a shiver down Chandler's spine. He felt heated and weird. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to straighten himself up, desperately trying to ignore what was happening in the other room. It was really hard to, and something else was hard too... His dick. "oh god.." Chandler said behind his breath when he noticed his erection. Well, there was really nothing he could do but masturbate. He couldn't believe he was going to masturbate to his friend having sex. "Wow, I'm this fucking lonely.." he thought before pulling his underwear down. He rapped his hand around his hard cock and stroked it, moaning Joey's name quietly, it's not like he would notice anyway.  
Chandler pumped his cock tightly, arching his back and cumming all over his stomach. And that's when he heard Joey and the girl stop. He didn't really think about it, because they very well could have just finished. He finally went to sleep, as quietness filled the apartment.


End file.
